


Overprotective Criminals ‘verse (Mood Board)

by Aceometric



Series: Mood Boards [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mood Board, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceometric/pseuds/Aceometric
Summary: At eighteen, Barry Allen makes a handful of bad choices that result in him sharing a bed with Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, a relationship which doesn't end when Barry becomes the Flash.The problem with dating Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, was that they were both extremely overprotective of him (despite Barry being a superhero) and were criminals with questionable morals. And they'd just found one of the bullies from Barry's childhood.(Moodboard for Batsutousai’s fic series Overprotective Criminals’verse.)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Mood Boards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578589
Kudos: 68





	Overprotective Criminals ‘verse (Mood Board)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Criminal Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576601) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 




End file.
